


A Simple Touch

by bemynewobsession



Series: Fitzwells Scenes [3]
Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemynewobsession/pseuds/bemynewobsession
Summary: The next of the Fitzwells scenes





	A Simple Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to combine scenes again but this one turned out longer than the other ones. Oh well. It was more fun to write. And also...sorry for the small amount of angst.

The next morning, Isabella Fitzwilliam found herself being blessed by a visit Charlotte Wells again. Thankfully, Charlotte was by herself this time. 

 

They walked side by side towards Isabella’s house. Isabella imagined for moment another lifetime where the two of them could be closer. She ached to be touched, even platonically, by someone other than men she despised and daft women she could not care less about. 

 

But Charlotte was still here at Lydia Quigley’s behest. Of that she was well aware. 

 

Isabella spoke first before Charlotte could ask anything. 

 

“I will spare you the discomfort of making any demands of me.” Charlotte looked at her with those soft eyes, imploring her to go further. 

 

“Ms. Quigley seeks powerful associates.” Isabella locked eyes with Charlotte to deliver her next words. 

 

“She is poison. You are nectar.” Isabella was impressed by her own boldness to say something with such an entendre. 

 

“So you have been sent as her agent.” Isabella posed these words not as a question but as a statement. She still wasn’t sure exactly what Charlotte’s personal agenda was, but at least she wouldn’t have to deal directly with Quigley when it came to the She-Devil’s demands. 

 

Charlotte spoke finally. “You know her well.” Isabella could hear the smile in her voice. 

 

“She is relentless. I will not have her anywhere near my circle. Only you.” 

 

Charlotte slowed her walk and Isabella slowed with her. Charlotte spoke again and her next words surprised Isabella, if only for a moment. 

 

“Perhaps if you do this I can help you be free.”  _ How in the world did Charlotte expect to “free” her from the wretched life she lived in? _

 

Still, Isabella gave her a sad smile. “You promise the impossible.” 

 

“I mean free of Ms. Quigley.” That brought their walk to a stop. Isabella locked gazes with Charlotte, surprised by the earnestness of her words. It also dawned on her that by each passing interaction she had with the woman, it was becoming more clear that though she may pretend to be, she was no friend of Lydia Quigley.

 

“Why do you court me as an ally?” Again she spoke with an entendre she was surprised to hear herself say. 

“As a friend.” Charlotte gave as her response and gave Isabella a soft smile. 

 

“How forward.” Isabella was indeed impressed by Charlotte’s continued brazen attitude and words. 

 

Charlotte responded quickly to Isabella’s address, looking at her with trusting eyes.

 

“But true.” Their eyes remained locked for another moment and some emotion bubbled up inside Isabella towards the girl in front of her that she could not place. 

 

“Ah Izzy! Ms. Wells.”  _ Harcourt _ . He did manage to ruin every happy moment of her life didn’t he?

 

“Becoming a bit of a habit now isn’t it?” 

 

“As are your intrusions.” Isabella knew he was doing it on purpose but it still did not deter her from a simmering anger that she would not get a few more moments alone with Charlotte. 

 

“Now now Izzy.” He got right up in Isabella’s face. Close enough that she could smell the scotch on his breath. She felt herself tense up reflexively. 

 

“We were always taught to share our toys.” Isabella clenched her fist over and over, trying hard to not smack Harcourt where he stood for demeaning Charlotte in such a way. 

 

But Isabella didn’t need to defend Charlotte. The courtesan immediately retorted by looking right at Harcourt to say with no hesitation “I am not a toy.” 

 

“Of course not. And I am appalled by my discourtesy.” Isabella barely managed to not roll her eyes. Her brother never could resist a woman with a pretty face. 

 

“I prostate myself in apology.” Isabella imagined herself kicking him down where he stood for the way he was acting. 

 

“Accepted. So long as you’re not trying to look up my skirts.” Isabella smiled at the jest. Charlotte was a bold and quick-witted woman, there was no denying that. She felt the need to acknowledge Charlotte’s courage. 

 

“Bravo. There are not many who would dare chastise my self-exalted sibling.” Isabella took whatever opportunity she had to drag Harcourt’s name through the mud to whomever she felt emboldened enough to do so with and Charlotte Wells certainly brought out that attitude in her.

 

Harcourt excused himself then, telling Isabella she would see him at the Pleasure Gardens. 

 

“Do I get an invite?” Charlotte asked plainly. God above she was brazen. “After all pleasure is my business.” 

 

Isabella stared at her almost aghast at what she had asked before she remembered that Charlotte had been sent to her to make friends with those in her circle.

 

“It is the last night of the season. Would be a tragedy if you missed it. Isn’t that right Izzy?”

 

Still reeling from Charlotte’s bold words, Isabella brought herself up enough to say. “Yes. A calamity.” 

 

Isabella waited until Harcourt was far enough away to not hear her next words to Charlotte, who was still smiling to herself at her small victory. 

 

“You got what you came for. Half the peerage will be prowling the Pleasure Gardens tonight. Run. And tell Ms. Quigley.” 

  
  
  


The Pleasure Gardens were always a huge spectacle. Lords and Ladies, Marchesses and Heiresses, and now even Bawds and their Girls all dancing around or lounging in a veritable orgy of wealth and opulence. 

 

Isabella saw from across the waters Lydia Quigley walking in with her girls, Charlotte among them of course. Isabella couldn’t help but admire the girl’s figure from afar. She really was beautiful. 

 

She sent her servant to give Charlotte a pink rose matching her own, hoping then that Charlotte would come to her. She did. 

 

As Charlotte approached her she gave her a standard greeting. They chatted together briefly of nothings but Isabella was scarcely even aware of what she was saying instead choosing to take this opportunity to look at the way Charlotte’s visage was cast by the light of the moon and the lanterns around them. Charlotte was such a vision of radiant beauty and elegance. 

 

Charlotte Wells filled Isabella Fitzwilliam with such longing and desire she never knew she even possessed that it nearly frightened her. But like all else in her life, Harcourt pulled her aside to speak to her before they could share even five minutes of talking. 

 

She listened to what he was saying to her. He droned about “guessing” what business Charlotte had with her and right as she was about to stop listening he claimed it was “a game of flats”. She nearly choked on her champagne. 

 

Harcourt thought she was bedding Charlotte?  _ This is bad. He always takes what he believes to be mine.  _

 

Right as the thought crossed her mind she heard her brother say to Charlotte “We should retire somewhere more quiet.” and then invite the girl to his bedroom. Isabella couldn’t help it. She had to act. 

 

She stood and approached the two of them. “Ms. Wells. Let me offer you the sanctuary of some female company.” It was likely by her words that Harcourt thought more than ever that she and Charlotte were lovers but she did not care. She would not let him bed her. 

 

Isabella gently grasped Charlotte by the arm and led her back to the manor in silence. 

 

As they stepped into the manor, Isabella spoke softly to Charlotte. 

 

“I’ve done you a favor this evening. What will you do for me?” Charlotte seemed put off by her words. 

 

“What would you have me do?” Her words were a bit harsh but Isabella knew what she was about to say would assuage any fears Charlotte had of any ill will Isabella had towards her. 

 

“It’s quite simple really. I want to destroy Lydia Quigley.” Now her cards were all out on the table. Charlotte had told her she wanted to help her free from Quigley. She had no doubt Charlotte wanted to see an end to the She-Devil’s reign of terror as well. 

 

There was a pause in the conversation as Charlotte processed her words and then gave her response. 

 

“So do I.” 

 

The connection between them was undeniable now. Now they were allies on the battlefield at the very least. 

 

Isabella spoke next. “So how do you propose we do it?”

 

Charlotte smiled briefly at that. “Why do you think I’m living with her? I’m waiting for my moment.”

 

Isabella felt happier than she had in awhile. Working with Charlotte on this would also mean she would get to see her more. 

 

“Then we’ll be allies.” She said to Charlotte. “On one condition.” 

 

Charlotte looked her dead on in the eyes. “Name it.” 

 

Isabella knew she cared for Charlotte more than she should already. And the idea of the Beast pawing her the way Isabella had known for many years was more than she could bear. 

 

“That you have nothing to do with my brother.” Isabella’s voice was a soft and pleading whisper. She hoped desperately that Charlotte would be able to refuse Harcourt of his advances since she was such a sought after courtesan. 

 

Charlotte seemed to think it a bit funny. “Caught the pox has he?” Isabella dare not say her reasons, but she hoped the look in her eyes would be enough to convey her need for Charlotte to not be touched by him. 

 

She seemed to catch that Isabella was hinting at something deeper as her coy smile dropped and she said softly “As you wish.” 

 

Isabella escorted Charlotte back outside, relishing in the fact that she was getting to touch her again.

  
  


That night Isabella dreamt of touching Charlotte and knowing her. The dream alone awoke her more aroused and wet than she could ever remember being. But when she reached down to touch herself, she stopped. 

 

The Beast also desired and lusted after Charlotte. Isabella immediately retracted her hand from between her legs as though she had been burned. The way she had been lusting after and longing after Charlotte Wells had to stop. She was no better than him if she kept on thinking this way. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at artemisodinson.tumblr.com


End file.
